This invention relates to an apparatus and method for moving grain and more particularly to an apparatus and method for conveying grain into and through an elongated delivery tube for discharge into a grain storage bin.
It has long been a practice to store grain in upright bins and, accordingly, various means have been employed for conveying grain into the bins. In one method, grain is supplied to a feeder hopper at one end of an enclosed auger which rotated to convey grain through the enclosure. Such systems are limited by the expense of the auger sections and also by the breakage between the auger and its enclosure. Another way of conveying grain through a delivery tube is by forced air. In these systems, grain is blown through delivery tubes and into the storage bins. The turbulent air, however, stirs up substantial quantities of grain dust which results in a health hazard for the grain handlers and more than an insubstantial loss of grain material.
In both systems, the common practice is to discharge grain from the delivery tube at the top of the bin, thereby allowing the grain to fall to the level of grain within the bin. The impact of the falling grain results in further breakage and additional grain dust.
These common problems in the handling of grain are resolved by the apparatus and method of the present invention.